The Darkness Within: Her heart belonged to him
by starstreaker33
Summary: Loki is broken out of prison by a goddess of Love and Trickery, but she has a dark secret that Loki must discover. Will the he be able to help or will this secret take over her and would it be to late? (I am making this into a series and I really hope you all like it :)...Rated M for some mature themes)
1. Chapter 1

"Get her before she escapes!" a guard yelled.

A women ran through the halls of the prison, she had an important duty.

Running up to the last cell she whispered what seemed to be gibberish. Soon she heard the clicking of locks, but before she could run in she heard a voice behind her, "Got you now!"

She spun around her black hair covering most of her face.

"Get back!" she warned.

The guard laughed and moved closer to her. She spun around and ran into the cell, shutting the door behind her she locked it.

"Wake up Loki!" she said.

Loki stirred slightly and mummers, " Please Thor! Don't hurt me I beg of you!"

She sighed and ran up to Loki, placing gentle hands on his back she rubbed in circles on his bare back.

"Come on please Loki we have to leave before the guard breaks through the barrier." she whispered.

Loki sat up, she looked behind her and wrapped her arms around the hurt Prince and vanished.

They landed in a wooded area with a small house nearby.

"Brother help me!" she called.

A man came running out.

"Alana why did you break him out!? he asked.

"Because, he...he...he just deserves a second chance Jonathan." she said as a tear ran down her face.

"You may be a goddess, but your taking your abilities to far sister." Jonathan answered.

Alana rolled her eyes and lifted Loki up the best she could.

(An hour later)

Loki woke up slightly and looked around at his surroundings. Standing up he heard mortal music playing from the bed room next door.

Walking into the next room he saw the same women who saved him from his prison. She moved around her room gracefully with out a flaw in her moves. Loki was entranced by her beauty and he didn't know why.

She touched a rose and it changed from red to gold. She picked it up and smiled placing it behind her ear she moved to her closet and undressed. Changing into a golden dress she put on bracelet with a sapphire gem lining.

Loki knocked on the door and smiled when she turned.

"I have to say you dance gracefully, without a single flaw unlike the other mortal maidens I've seen." he said walking in.

She looked away and grabbed her shoes and slipped them on.

"Ah I see you're going to give me the silent treatment." he said with a light chuckle.

She turned and smiled and replied, "No, Loki. Who would give you the Silent treatment?"

Loki smiled at her and walked over to her.

"What is you name my dear?" he asked.

"Alana goddess of Love and Trickery." she said with a proud smile.

Soon a man comes into the room and looks to see both Loki and Alana talking.

"Hey sister Tony invited us to his apartment he's throwing another party." he said.

"Doesn't he know I won't go cause every single time the game he wants to play is Seven Minutes in Heaven. Every time I end up with a mortal that I don't have any interest in and he pulls out the camera and snaps a picture of us. I swear brother he is a stalker." Alana said.

Her brother rolled his eyes and walked away yelling, "If you aren't going because you want to sneak off with Loki I wish you luck Alana because once the guards of Asgard find you! Good Luck!"

Alana rolled her eyes and flicked her hand summoning her bags and her clothes.

"I swear he is a pain. Sorry for his disruption Prince Loki, he has no respect for me." she said.

Loki smiled and wrapped his hand around her the right side of her waist.

"Now where were we?" he said.

Alana turned and looked at Loki until they heard a loud crash.

Alana gasped and flicked her hand again and her bag shut and flew back into the closet.

"Get under the bed now Loki it's the guards they always suspect me." she said ushering Loki under the bed.

"Alana open this door!" a deep voice yelled.

Alana got Loki under the bed and turned him invisible and walked to the door. Straightening her dress and her necklace and hair she opened the door.

"Ah hello Valance how are you?" she asked.

"Prince Loki escaped last night and Prince Thor has thought that you helped him since you and the Princes were friends when you were younger." the man said.

"Or it was your superstition that I helped him." she said rolling her eyes.

"If you had anything to do with Loki's escape there are terrible consequences Alana so I'd be careful." the man said.

Alana nodded and the man was off.

"Loki come out." she said.

"Why do they always suspect you had anything to do with everything?" he asked.

Alana sighed and made Loki reappear.

"See this necklace?" she said.

"Yeah what about it?" Loki asked.

"When I was younger I fell from Asgard and when the man who I just called Valance came to help me he well gave me this necklace to keep me safe until he returned. Well..."

"He never returned." Loki finished.

Alana nodded.

Loki walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Trust me my dear I will always be here for you." he said.

Alana smiled and leaned into the embrace.

"We better get packing my brother won't be back for another three hours so we have time." she said letting go.

Walking into her room she shut it and fell to the ground.

_'He will never love you. You should know Alana, after all he is just another god for you to torture.' a voice said._

_'He loved me when we were young. He has to remember the love that he held onto all those years ago.' she answered._

_'Remember the darkness has almost fallen upon you and if you think he is the light to your darkness good luck my dear' the voice answered._

Alana snapped back into reality. She didn't know she was crying until she felt warm tears on her face.

"Why does this darkness have to fall upon me?" she whispered.

**I hope this sparks interest for some of you. :) Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

After Alana packed her things she went into Loki's room and saw him getting the last shirt that her brother was willing to give him shoved in his bag.

"Ready?" she asked.

Loki was startled and nodded. Going back into her room she lifted her bag and went into the living room to meet Loki.

"Where are we heading?" he asked.

Alana looked into the ice blue eyes of Loki and smiled.

"We are just going to travel until we find a place that is alright for you." she said.

Walking out into the barn she pulled out two black horses. Tying their bags on the horses she patted there noses and helped Loki on his.

She jumped on hers and they rode off together.

(A year or two before)

Loki was hurt he felt hot tears stream down his face. His father never loved him, he was just a stolen orphan and his true father was dead. Loki bowed his head.

_"Am I a monster that parents tell their children at night!" he yelled._

_"Loki." the All Father said._

Loki snapped out of his thoughts. He started to wonder about Alana his old love. Did she still remember him? Would she ever love him? Was he the monster that parents told their children?

(Back to the present)

"Loki?" Alana asked.

"Yes?" Loki answered.

"I was wondering if it true of what happened before you ended up in prison?" she asked.

Loki sighed and looked away.

"Yes, I didn't feel loved at all. I felt like a monster, my brother must have thought I was one after what I did." he answered. A single tear fell from his eyes.

"Loki... you are loved more then you know. Thor is probably upset because of his Mortal wife being hurt that's all." she said.

It hit her again.

_'Ha you fear of telling him that you love him! You fear rejection!' the voice laughed._

_'What if I did? What would you do about it?' she yelled._

"Alana we should find shelter soon. Night is falling quickly." Loki said.

Alana snapped back and nodded.

"There should be a old cabin up ahead we can stay there for the night." she answered.

Riding quickly they arrived at the cabin. Getting off their horses and tying them to a tree they walked inside.

"Nobody lives here any more so we're alright." she said.

She walked up to a liquid land and turned it on and spun around to see Loki right in front of you.

She smirked and said, "You still love me?" Loki shrugged and lifted her up to his lips and roughly kissed her.

She smiled and vanished from him.

"Really Alana you still play that game?" he asked. He heard a soft laugh.

"I thought you loved my games. Remember when we were about fourteen and you kissed me like that and I vanished and you couldn't find me?" she asked.

"Yes, it took me at least an hour to find you." Loki answered trying to keep his puppy face on.

Soon he felt a pair of hands wrap over his eyes.

"Ha still the same games." he said.

The hands slipped and he noticed it was dark.

"Oh so this game now." he said.

He felt someone crash into his lips shoving him against the wall.

He turned the light back on and he saw the green eyes of Alana looking at him.

"Found me." she said.

After that they went to make dinner. They ate crackers, ham, and they drank wine.

The next day they continued their journey and this repeated for the next three nights until they came upon a river.

"We'll have to camp here tonight until we figure out a way to get across." Alana said.

_'You know Thor's looking for you now Alana. He'll find you soon. But when he does you'll be mine.' the voice said._

_'Leave me alone just for once you foul creature.' she answered._

_'Ha how do you know I am a being I could just be a figure of you imagination my dear.' it answered._

Alana stopped listening and help Loki set up for the night.

"I'll get the wood." she said.

Walking into the forest she picked up a few pieces of wood until she heard Loki yell.

Running back to the camp she saw two men holding Loki captive. Her hands started to glow red and blue.

"Leave him alone." she warned.

One of the men laughed and approached her.

"Looks like he has a little friend with glow sticks." the man taunted.

Alana threw a bolt of light at him and he froze within ice.

"You wanna have a go?" she asked the other man who was holding Loki.

The man shook his head and let go of Loki and ran off.

"Wow still got that fire don't you?" Loki asked.

Alana shrugged and looked up into the night sky.

_'You only have a day my dear. Then the darkness will take your heart and you will forget your dear Loki.' the voice taunted._

Alana sighed.

"What's wrong Alana?" Loki asked.

She looked at him and felt hot tears roll down her face.

"Alana?" Loki asked with concern.

"Loki you'll have to travel the rest of the way on you own. Go to the east and you'll find a small cabin there. Stay there and don't look for me." she said before running to get onto her horse.

Riding off as fast as she could all she could hear was Loki calling her name.

"I'm so sorry Loki I wish I could continue with you, but it's would be far to dangerous." she said to herself.

**Hope you like review plz! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Loki watched as Alana the love of his life rode away from him.

"ALANA!" he called after her.

He got on his horse and followed after her.

She couldn't have gone far from him, why was she crying?

All thoughts of her went through his head and he rode as fast as he could.

Alana didn't want to run away from Loki she loved him to much.

"Take me now you fiend now that you have taken me away from Loki." she whispered.

She felt pain shoot through her body so fast she fell off her horse. Her hair turned a darker black, her eyes went from the light beautiful green to a deep blood red color. Her dressed turned black with night and she formed fangs like a vampire.

"I'm sorry Loki." was the last word she said before she formed into the darker side of her.

* * *

Loki heard screaming and crying just a short distance away. The only thought on his mind was saving Alana.

He came upon a women that looked like Alana and when she turned his heart dropped.

"Alana?" he asked.

"Oh sorry my dear Prince, but your dear Alana is gone." a dark voice said.

Loki's mouth fell ajar. He trembled in fear and terror.

"What have you done?" he asked.

"Alana. Well you can say she is now well gone. Forever." the voice said.

_'I'm still here you fiend!' her voice yelled._

_'Silence!' the darker part of her yelled._

Loki climbed off of his horse and fell to his knees. Bowing his head he leaned down and started to cry.

"You seem very happy boy ha that's good now if you don't mind I'm leaving." what wasn't Alana sneered.

Alana vanished.

"Found you!" a voice yelled.

Loki looked up and saw his brother Thor.

"What happened brother?" Thor asked.

"Alana something has happened to her." Loki whispered.

Thor's mouth dropped open, he looked at Loki to see if he was fooling him. He noticed his brother was really hurt. Thor felt his brothers pain.

"Tell me what happened Loki." Thor said.

After Loki explained everything Thor held his brother close to him.

"I know a few people who can help let us go Brother." Thor said.

* * *

The darker version of Alana sat on a throne of glass and looked out.

_'Have nothing to do?' the real Alana taunted._

_'Shut up you fool' the fake one yelled._

"Your majesty." a creature said.

"Ah Valance how lovely to see you again." Dark Alana said.

_'VALANCE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOW!' Alana yelled._

"What new do you bring of Asgard?" Dark Alana asked.

"Odin has fell in to the Odin sleep and Asgard is now unprotected." Valance answered.

"Good now Asgard will be mine as well as the other Nine Realms." Dark Alana laughed.

* * *

Loki was thrown against the wall.

"Knock it off Tony! He's already broken hearted!" Thor yelled.

Loki stood up and looked at Tony and the other Avengers. His own hatred for them putting him in prison hadn't vanished.

"Why did you bring him here?" Tony asked.

"Loki explain." Thor said.

After Loki explained what happened to Alana he was close to breaking down yet again.

Thor wrapped his brother in a brotherly hug.

"Alright we'll help you. Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" Natasha asked.

Loki racked his brain.

"The only thing I can think the dark would want to go is below the catacombs of Asgard." Loki answered.

"Alright any place else?" Clint asked.

Loki shook his head.

**I really hope you like it! Review? Also sorry this chapter is a little short.**


End file.
